Final Love
by DisneyGeeek
Summary: After Bella's dad passes away and Jacob has to leave her after imprinting she doesn't think she will find anyone who will like her again. When Edward shows feelings for her she is a little overwhelmed.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N So I decided to try to write a Twilight fanfiction since I love both the twilight series and reading Twilight fanfiction. I would love to hear your feedback whether negative,positive or constructive, all is appreciated! I am still currently writing this fanfic when I post this and I do not picture it ending anytime soon! Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

I walked into my father's old room. This was the last time I would see it. I wasn't going to come in here again. I cleared up the last of his things. After he has passed away I decided I would move into my own apartment and put the house up for sale. I was going to miss this place but I couldn't stay, not with all the memories it held.

I went into my room. I remembered the late night cuddling with Jacob and long phone calls lasting 3 hours at least. But that was months ago. Jacob had imprinted, he had warned me when we started dating that this may happen. That it had happened to Sam and Leah. I just thought that it wouldn't happen to me. No, why would such a tragic thing like that happen to me? What Jacob and I had was real. Suppose it was my punishment for loving a werewolf so much.

I quickly moved on. When I left the house someone was looking at the 'For Sale' sign. I walk towards him so I can see him better. When I get closer I realise that he is breathtakingly beautiful.

"Hello? Are you here to look at the house?"

He looks up and I can see him better.

"No I-I knew the man who lives here. I heard he passed away and his daughter was here. Do you know where I could find her? I want to see how she is coping. My father and hers were close friends."

"Have you never met her?" I was trying to hold back my shrills of laughter.

"Sadly, no. My father has. He wanted me to also see if she wanted to come round for dinner."

"Sure! What time should I be there?" He just stood there and I couldn't help but giggle. I put my hand over my mouth but it was quickly removed by his.

"Wh-What?"

"I'm Bella. Charlie's daughter. What time should I be at your house, y'know for dinner?"

He was still just standing there. Finally he spoke,

"I'll pick you up at 5. We'll eat before you arrive, we are on a special diet. Anything you would like? Oh, I forgot, I'm Edward. I'm Carlisle's adopted son."

"I'm not fussy. I guessed he was your dad. You said that I had met him and my father rarely introduced me to his friends. Come round before if you want, I'm here until it's someone else's problem"

"Memories?"

"Yeah" I look at the floor just as he pulls me in for a hug.

"Grief doesn't last forever."

"It's not just of my dad," I'm opening up to him, this is a first, "me and my ex got together and broke up here. Memories of him are everywhere."

"Chinese it is!"

I look at him confused, "Huh?"

"Everyone feels better after Chinese food! I'll tell my dad!"

I giggle and try to hide my face but he caught my chin and maked me look at him.

"It's okay to laugh and smile. It means you are recovering. Your father would want that."

After how much he has shown to care for me in the short amount of time, I can't help but smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Sorry for the long wait. Last week I was really busy, then this week I've been ill. Thank-you for all the reviews, favourites and follows they are all greatly appreciated! This story tends to have longs waits between natural breaks so chapters may be posted far apart but they should be considerable length. Please review with your feedback, it's all appreciated (negative and positive). Enjoy!_

* * *

"Okay. I'm gonna go get ready for later." I walk into the house. Once he's out of sight (which took like 0.5 seconds!) I start screaming at myself.

"STUPID! YOU CAN'T FALL IN LOVE! REMEMBER JACOB?! HE LEFT YOUR SORRY ASS!" I don't stop until its 4pm and my throat started hurting. I start crying until I hear a car door. 4:45pm, he's here. I count the seconds down... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... There are two knocks at the door. I head over and open the door only to be held in a pair of strong ice-cold arms. Wait, why is he so cold?! It's the bloody middle of summer! I lose my train of thought to his velvet like voice.

"Bella? What happened? Why are you crying? You're dad, he's happy now." He holds me tight. When I finally speak my voice is raspy.

"We are having dinner with you whole family right?"

"We have already eaten so you are simply eating at my house." He smiled sweetly.

"Not just us two, right?"

His smile dropped... "Do you not like me?"

"I do it's just... I think... I like you too much than I should... I-I feel like I'm betraying Jacob..."

"Jacob Black?"

"Y-Y-Yes..."

"How has he not killed you? He must have lost his temper at some point. Bella, you are aware he's a wer-"

"A werewolf? Yeah, I am. He left me because he, sort of, imprinted."

"Then you aren't betraying him," He glances at his watch, "Shit! 5 minutes! Alice is gonna kill me!"

We got in the car and start speeding down the road.

"Edward was you okay back there? You were so cold..."

"I'm fine... Stop changing the subject! Why do you feel like you are betraying him?"

"I promised I would love him until my heart stopped beating" The car stopped suddenly.

"Bella... Look at me... Do you like me?"

"Yes... I-I do" before I know it, his lips are on mine.

"Then promise me beyond the last beat"

"I promise" I whisper, my lips still tingling from the kiss.

We arrive at his house 10 minutes late.

"Go inside and sit on the sofa. I need to talk to Alice"

I walk inside and sit down like he said.

"Bella! So great to see you!"

I look up and see a woman coming down the stairs.

"Uh-uh?"

"Oh I'm Esme, Edward's mother. He hasn't stopped talking about you since he got home earlier!" I chuckle a little before Edward defends his pride.

"I wasn't that bad! I was alone in my room at one point!" he walked over to me and put his arm around my waist. I look up at him.

"All after-noon huh? Considering this is only the second time we've seen each other!" I snuggle into his side, I seem to fit perfectly. I smile and close my eyes. Suddenly everyone is screaming. I can't open my eyes. I can only mutter a word...

"Edward..."

* * *

 _A/N So... That happened..._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Sorry for the wait guys. I haven't written any more for this story at the current moment but I do wish to carry it on so I will get on that ASAP. Can't really think of anything else to say so hope you enjoy!_

* * *

I slowly open my eyes. Above me the ceiling is lined with a gold cloth. Where was I? I try to move but there is a pain in my arm.

"Shh-shh-shh. Bella, look at me," I look to my right and see Edward, "You fainted, you was dehydrated and hungry. When did you last eat?"

I stay quiet. Don't let this be happening. Someone loves me again, I can't lose him.

"Edward, what did your father say? Don't push her when she wakes up. Hello darling, feeling better?" I nod towards Esme and look back at Edward before closing my eyes. I move closer to him. He's still freezing. I shiver and he pulls the quilt up over me. I relax and let the darkness take me again.

When I woke up again Edward was sat next to me reading a book.

"Hello sleepy head," he dropped a kiss to my forehead, "are you okay? You look confused."

"Where am I? Why are you always so cold? I have lots of questions"

"You are in my room and I have problems with getting warm. I have all my life. To me I feel perfectly fine and others are boiling hot, but the others I'm freezing cold"

"I'm in your b-bed?"

"Don't worry I've been staying on my sofa. I wanted you to be comfortable."

"I wouldn't have minded," I snuggled closer to him, " I like having you close" He chuckled and pulled me even closer.

"Same here, love"

I smiled and nuzzled into him. All of a sudden there was a pain in my arm. I whimper softly.

"Ow" I wisper quietly

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"My arm" I look at my arm and see a clear tube sticking out.

"You was dehydrated. We had to get some liquids into you but you was out cold, hense the IV. Carlisle's a doctor so he gave it to us. Which brings me back to my last question. When did you last eat?"

"A snack? Meal?"

"A proper meal, Bella" I shrugged my shoulders

"Yesterday... I was going to make some soup then you invited me round for dinner"

"Didn't you have breakfast?"

"No. But I'm a little hungry right now"

"I'll get Carlisle to remove the IV and then we can go down and you can eat."

I pushed the quilt off me and stopped when I say what I was wearing, A pari of red boxers and a white vest was in place of my jeans and t-shirt.

"Alice and Esme got you changed. So don't worry. You was burning up and had to get you out of your heat trap. I have to admit though, seeing you in my clothes is highly sexy"

I giggled, "And a plus for me is that they are surprisingly comfy, I may have to steal your clothes more often. But where are my clothes?"

He pointed at a pile of clothes

"Somewhere in the piles of my washing" I giggled the climbed onto his lap to kiss him. One of his hands when to my hair while the other trailed down to my ass. All of a sudden Carlisle walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you two lovebirds but I have a feeling Bella would like the IV out of her arm"

"Yes please" I held out my arm not bothering to move off Edward. Sadly his hands did move but rested on my waist. I looked away when he took it out. Edward held me close, comforting me and telling me when it was over.

I think I may have found someone who could love me and won't leave me because of stupid imprinting.


End file.
